


Disney Dancing

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Disney Dancing

“You are ridiculous, kid,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“It’s fun Mr. Stark! You should sing along too!”

“I’m not singing along to some kid’s movie.”

“It’s Disney. Disney is for all ages.”

“It’s animated, which means it’s for kids.”

It became a weekly movie night, and often, Peter would pick a Disney film. Some nights other Avengers would be there, but it was always Tony and Peter.

One Monday, Peter showed up to work in the lab with Tony. They both zoned out focusing on their own projects. Eventually Peter noticed Tony was humming to a song from Lion King. He started singing along until Tony was voicing lyrics too. When they got done Peter laughed, “I thought you didn’t want to sing songs from kid’s movies?”

Tony looked up from his project, “you better not tell anyone about this.”

Peter chuckled and then pulled up some songs on the computer. From then on, it was a tradition in the lab for them to sing Disney songs while they worked together.

One movie night, it was just Tony and Peter. Peter pulled Tony off the couch to dance to one of the songs. He rolled his eyes but smirked and joined along.

The next morning, pictures were posted all over the Tower of Tony and Peter dancing.

“FRIDAY, who took these?”

“Natasha showed up for movie night late.”

“And why didn’t you tell me this?”

If FRIDAY could shrug, she would have, “She told me not to.”

“You are my AI, not hers,” Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled the pictures down. He smiled though,  “At least the kid had fun.”


End file.
